ROI DE COEUR SANS COEURS
by Swinging Toad
Summary: Fenrir G. Un inconnu. Un nom. Un loup-garou sanguinnaire et sanguinnolant. Mais avant ça ? On ne devient, après tout, pas loup-garou par l'opération du saint-esprit. Devenir lycan, changer tant de choses ... jusqu'à quel point ?
1. I : Naissance d'un meurtrier

**ROI DE COEUR / SANS COEURS **

_CHAPITRE I : Naissance d'un assassin._

_Elle arrive. Marche. Pose chaque pied, l'un devant l'autre. Avec cet étrange rictus, imprimé sur sa face blâfarde. Tourne, à droite. S'arrête, l'espace d'un instant, sur le seuil d'une échoppe douteuse. Semblant hésiter, tiraillée par de mauvais présentiments. Se retourne, comme pour s'assurer que, non, personne ne l'a vue. Non, personne ne sait qu'elle entre dans cette bicoque verreuse aux relents nauséabonds. Et que oui, plus personne n'est là pour tendre la main, l'empoigner fermement, et lui dire : "**Non, arrêtes ! Ne fais pas ça !"**_

_Elle pousse la porte, et le petit grelot au dessus de celle-ci graillonne désagréablement._

_Finalement. Si, elle l'a fait._

* * *

Greyback, Fenrir. Tel était son nom. Un nom, que personne, encore ne connaissait réellement. Un nom, dont personne n'avait peur.

Un gentil, jeune adolescent. Visage assez séraphin, pour peu qu'on ne s'attarde pas sur ces yeux à la lueur quelque peu ... chafouine ? d'un lion en cage. Une crinière brune, indisciplinable, légère dans le vent. Un nez à peine busqué. Hormi cela, semblant d'une innocence étrangement pure, presque idiote. Cette petite et adorable tête montée sur le corps fin d'un jeune dégingandé, achevait de dressé le portrait de Fenrir. Ce portrait avait pourtant une note artificielle.

Quoi ? Vous n'alliez tout de même pas penser que cet ange n'avait pas sa place à Serpentard. Tout droit sorti des jupons du diable, avec son sourire indécryptable, son allure si frêle. Sa beauté presque féminine.

Oh, et puis après tout, laissons croire à tout ceux qui le veulent que Fenrir n'était pas un masque... et revenons un peu en arrière. Avant la naissance du cher enfant. Avant tout cela. Et cherchons à savoir qui il est. D'où il vient ? Une grande famille de sang-purs, qui, obéissant aux principes de sa "caste", décida de préserver jusqu'au bout la pureté du sang de la ligné. Forcée de constater, au bout d'un certain temps, qu'hélas, les sang-purs devenaient de moins en moins nombreux. Des mariages, des alliances, finirent de faire oublier ce nom, Greyback, qui, autrefois signifiait encore quelque chose. Une dernière branche, plus ou moins impure, subsista cependant, et finit, par un miracle étrange par ne donner que des héritiers mâles. Fantastique providence pour ces sorciers dégénérés qui ne rêvaient plus que de réssuciter leur nom.

Fenrir nacquit donc. Grandi dans un monde froid et terne, pour être finalement envoyé à Poudelard. N'étant pas encore passé sous le chapoix magique que celui-ci l'expédiait parmis les vert-argent. Son enfance fut donc une succession de soumission à d'autres qui traçaient son chemin, en exploitant son potentiel. Curieusement, le-dit garçon ne semblait absolument pas désireux de s'affranchir de cette encombrante tutelle. Non. Ses adorables prunelles regardaient se dérouler ce manège fabuleux, sans vie. Courbant toujours plus l'échine... Avec une docilité étonnante.

En dehors de cela ?

Il n'était pas introverti. Ce n'était pas un petit nabot teigneux. Etrangement, il avait quelque chose de séduisant.

C'était une drogue douce. Qui appellait à être consommée encore et encore. Une drogue néanmoins capricieuse, et qui ne se laissait pas alors capturer si facilement.

*******

**[VENDREDI]**

"Greyback. E. Misérable, ou peut-être devrais-je corriger, lança froidement McGonagall. Irrécupérable. Il semble qu'en dépit des heures de retenues qui occupent pour le moins tous vos week-end ... vous demeurez impérméable à la métamorphose."

Elle jetta la copie sur le bord de la table, nonchalement.

"Malefoy. A-. Vous devriez inciter votre camarade à s'installer plus près de vous de manière à ce que ses copies soient un reflet plus exact des vôtres."

Une nouvelle feuille volante.

"Goyle. D. Des progrès tout à fait notoires."

Ce cynisme sans pareil.

"Black. A. Potter. B"

Et pourtant aucun mauvais mots pour les rouge et or. Irrésistiblement injuste, n'est-ce-pas ? Un Rogue avait plus que le droit de faire du favoritisme. Il aurait fait le professeur idéal. Il en ferait même sans la moindre subtilité, ouvertement, avec méchanceté. Tout simplement. Mais que McGo s'y mette semblait absurbe, burlesque. Une mauvaise farce, vraiment. Elle n'avait pas le mot juste. Ce petit ton méprisant, le menton à peine relevé pour pouvoir mieux regarder de haut les Griffondors. Ou parfois tout simplement ce silence transpirant de sous-entendus. Elle aurait du prendre exemple sur Severus Rogue...

Greyback scruta le serpentard. Ce petit visage cireux et maladif. Ce nez résolument plongé sur McGo. Un étrange prototype qui conduirait au psychopathe type. Snape n'était pas foncièrement méchant. Il était juste ... Oui, cireux. Effacé et effacable. Une trace, un tâcheron vaguement doué pour répéter des formules magiques. Il avait quelque chose de révulsant et en même temps, Fenrir, Malefoy, et tout ces autres ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'en rire. A le voir suer de la cire. Cracher de la cire.

"Rogue. A"

Rire étouffé. Potter désigna Rogue du menton. Sans doute un bonne blague, se dit Greyback. Il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien passer dans le cerveau huileux de Snape ? Tout d'un coup il l'imagina, tout simplement, en train d'essayer d'essuyer toutes ces tâches de graisse, sur sa copie. Il n'y était pour rien.

C'était ça, Snape.

Fenrir se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Malefoy.

"Ne me dis quand même pas que ce type ... ce ... sang-mêlé, soupira t'il avec dégoût, t'intéresse ? Ca me décevrait beaucoup de toi. Tu sais, il faut y faire un peu attention, il est ... dangereux ... disons, pas très équilibré. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Grognement d'approbation de la part de Goyle. Et Crabbe, restant le bras croisé sous son énorme double menton, regardant muettement son C. Incapable de comprendre cet exploi.

"Si tu le dis."

"Je te le dis. Parce que je le sais. Tu devrais faire attention, tu sais. Je te trouve un peu bizarre toi aussi."

"Ta conception du bizarre est très vague."

"Malsain."

"Ohhhh."

Lucius eu droit a un sourire éblouissant. Comparant Snape, la bouteille d'huile, et Fenrir, ce joli petit minois. Etrange à quel point ce gars lui faisait un effet. Ce n'était pas qu'à lui, bien sûr. A tant d'autre il l'avait remarqué. Sa voix, douce, mélodieuse même, quand il le voulait. Il se demanda un instant, quel effet celait ferait de l'embrasser. Sa chair se hérissa doucement, mais il chassa ses pensées, éberlué de se voir céder du terrain devant Greyback.

"Tu voudrais pas jouer un bon tour à Snape, Fenrir ? Ce serait drôle, pas vrai ? Comme la fois où Potter s'était amusé avec lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait, déjà ?"

"Suspendu en l'air, grogna Goyle."

Surprenant de voir l'analogie en Goyle et le porcinet de base. Les accents de la voix. Le facies. Le... Tout, en fait.

"Non, vraiment. Je ne pense pas qu'avoir Snape à dos, ce soit une très très très bonne chose. Comme tu l'as si bien souligné, Malefoy, Snape n'a pas l'air d'avoir sérieusement toute sa tête. Tes farces, garde les pour toi."

"SILENCE ! Vociféra McGo."

"Ohhh siiii, sussura Malefoy. Voyons Fenrir... quand je veux que quelqu'un face quelque chose ..."

"Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde se met à tes pieds, que moi, je m'y metterais, compris ?"

"Ah oui ?"

Goyle couina. Ce devait être un rire. L'expression porcine l'empêchait d'aller au delà.

"Oui."

Oui, oui, oui. Ce mot qui se repettait sans fin dans son crâne, à un tel point que Fenrir en avait assez de ces échos qui roulaient et martelaient son cerveau... Engourdi. Etrangement. Il n'entendit pas Malfoy murmurer les derniers mots. Un bourdonnement étrange vint juste assaillir sa tête. Quelques secondes, il relevait la tête vers le blond, son sourire carnassier, et, par réflèxe, murmura :

"Tu disais, Malfoy ?"

"TAISEZ VOUS, GREYBACK ! rugit McGo."

D'un clin d'oeil chargé de sournoiserie, Lucius s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Mais Fenrir aperçu seulement l'énorme Goyle et son gosier, qui s'agitait allègrement. Signe avant coureur que la tornade n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Gloussement porcin. Une fois de plus. A savoir qui du graisseux ou du cireux le dégoutait plus. Mais Malfoy ne prenait plus garde à son acolyte.

"Je me dis que ça pourrait être drôle de faire une petite blague à Snape, non ?"

"Hnn ... Après tout ... Ca me semble une bonne idée."

"Je te laisse faire. Surprends nous, Fenrir ..."

Une remarque finalement si pleine ... de cynisme ? de sarcasme acerbe ? Mais au fond, Lucius n'était jamais qu'un bon serpentard. Mesquin par nature. Manipulateur aussi. Egoïste. Ses lèvres fines se tordirent légèrement pour masquer son sourire naissant. Il l'avait bien attrapé, ce petit ange de Greyback. Oh, comme il en rirait quand il dissiperait le sortilège interdit.

Pauvre Greyback. Il serait la risé du petit monde poudelarien lorsqu'avec un peu de chance, Snape, exédé par l'archange manipulé, lui fillerait la raclée du siècle.

Pourquoi pas "pauvre Snape" ?

Lucius, visiblement satisfait, se retourna, tandis que sa douce marionnette fixait le cireux.

"GREYBACK, siffla la voix ! Greyback ! Au nom du ciel ! Avez vous seulement écouté la moindre des choses que j'ai pu dire ? Vous êtes peut-être satisfait de vos résultats, après tout ! fulmina t'elle. Vous avez tellement raison. Mais après tout, si vous ne retenez que cela... Vous viendrez en retenue ce week-end. Une fois de plus ... Bien que je doute que les résultats viennent."

Fenrir jaugea la silhouette de harpie qui cheminait vers lui.

Etrange parenté entre McGo et une harpie vociférante, prête à labourer son visage d'angelot. Nouveau coup d'oeil vers Rogue, immobile, là à le dévisager avec une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop : curiosité et dédain. Curiosité, en se disant, comment un serpentard peut-il toucher à ce point le fond. Dédain. Oui. Car ce pauvre type, il le méprisait souverainement. Ce n'était qu'une mouche, parmi tant d'autres mouches.

Plus étrange encore. Ce sentiment d'excitation qui gargouillait au fin fond des trippes de Fenrir, comme si cette heure avait eu quelque chose de spécial.

"Vous mécoutez, quand je parle ?"

"Oui, professeur, murmura passivement l'adolescent."

Se levant.

"Vous pouvez partir."

Il n'attendait plus que cela. Démangé par cette furieuse envie de titiller Severus. Pourquoi était-il à ce point attaché à satisfaire Malfoy, lui, qui, après tout n'avait jamais véritablement accordé d'importance à sa victime ? Pourquoi si subitement ? L'espace d'un cours.

De quelques regards.

De quelques mots.

* * *

Héhé, mais que va t'il arriver à ce pauvre Snape ? Pauvre Snape, qui, au fond, ne se doute de rien ? Muahahah.

[ Suite dans le prochain feuilleton ]


	2. II : Anges et démons

* * *

**Real or not :** Merciii =) Ca fait trop plaisir, ma première review *-* En même temps j'me suis réveillée avec cette lubie avant-hier, (que le cours de maths a étonnement éguisée) de présenter c'te pauvre Fenrir sous un meilleur jour. (XD, difficilllee, très très dificille)). Quant à savoir ce qui va se passer entre eux ... Ah ah ! Mystère ^^ J'avoue que j'hésite encore, moi même. Si ça se trouve, ç a va finir en petite nouvelle vite fait. Kiss

**Riri :** Non, mais oh, tu t'attendais à quoi (tu te rends compte de la portée dramatique de la scène *paf*) Tiens, au fait, vu que tu es injoignable, tu pourras m'envoyer le TP, stp x)

**Lav' :** Merci aussi de me soutenir 3, bon tu pourrais aussi bien faire des reviews, c'est GRATIS XD

* * *

CHAPITRE II : Anges et démons

* * *

La grande salle était, comme toujours, couverte par une armée de petits sorciers plus ou moins maladroit quant il s'agissait de manger proprement. (Est-il nécessaire de souligner que Goyle dédaignait les couverts ?) Mais curieusement, Fenrir, lui, ne semblait pas avoir faim. Relégué au bout d'une table. Presque arrangé par ce compromis. Voyons, voyons. Severus Rogue... Une bonne blague...

Potter avait fait preuve d'un indéniable génie en le promenant suspendu par les pieds. Cependant, il fallait avouer qu'il devrait trouver mieux cette fois ci pour faire passer au petit malingre grincheux un sale quart d'heure. Un breuvage douteux ? Hors de question... Severus avait un don avec ces foutues mixtures, qui, à ses yeux, se ressemblaient toutes. Mais quoi ? Oui, quoi ?

Fenrir crispa ses mains sur sa table jusqu'à s'en faire mal, sentant ses ongles se casser douloureusement sur le chêne inflexible.

Quoi ?

**[SAMEDI matin]**

Une nuit sans rêve. Un sommeil vide, hanté pourtant par une angoisse indéfinissable. Il revoyait chaque seconde de ce cours de métamorphose. Et puis Lucius. Dans des ralentis suffocants, ses acolytes. SNape, puis Lucius. Dans un tourbillon de couleurs ternes assommantes. Quand tout d'un coup, il se réveilla. _Impero._ Il sentit sa chair se hérisser violement, mais sa tête retomba sur le lit.

Envie de chasser de mauvais sentiment.

Fenrir se leva, surpris de trouver le dortoir aussi froid et inhospitalier qu'un palais de marbre immobile. Se dirigeant instinctivement vers le lit de Rogue. L'étrangler dans son sommeil ? Snape était tout à fait du genre à arracher les yeux de quelqu'un. Mauvaise idée, donc. Puis ce fut le choc. Et son coeur explosa dans sa cage thoracique. Il était là, en face de lui, à le regarder.

Le yeux béatement ouverts.

Un tantinnet vitreux, la bouche figée dans ce mauvais sourire qui lui était si propre.

Ne bougeant pourtant pas.

Fenrir osant alors, dans les soupirs égarés, faire un pas de plus. Aiguillonné par l'intrépidité, osant encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à se retrouver sous le nez de Snape. Oui. Bien sûr. Snape dormait les yeux ouverts... Aucun doute la dessus. Ses bras maigrichons enserraient les draps et les remontaient jusque sous son menton, avec une ardeur endormie. Fenrir ne put s'empêcher un nouveau de recul.

"Alors Fen', tu t'attaques à ce pauvre Snape dans son sommeil... Pas très loyal quand même."

Lucius Malfoy, cette âme damnée en pyjama et chaussette longues, ses longs cheveux platines épars de chaque côté de son visage anguleux.

"Attaquer, Snape ? Non, ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais..."

Le sourire de Malfoy disparut.

"Oh, si, tu pensais à l'attaquer. Tu veux l'attaquer, et c'est moi qui te le dis, gronda t'il sourdement."

"Penser à ... l'attaquer ... Je."

"Je veux que tu l'attaques."

De nouveau cet étrange bourdonnement confus résonnait dans le coeur de Fenrir, et celui ci se laissant envouter par la voix mielleuse. _Impero,_ oh, oui, comme c'était doux, délicieux, tendre, comme l'appel d'un être cher. _Impero_. Oh oui, pourquoi le nier. _Impero_. Il voulait un mal terrible à cet adolescent qui dormait les yeux ouverts, avec ses yeux légèrement injectés de sang. _Impero_. Encore. Ce petit mot qui le faisait danser et chanter, l'angelot innocent.

_Impero_.

Fenrir tourna les talons.

"J'ai une retenue, Lucius. Je m'en occuperais plus tard, répondit t'il d'une voix somnambulique."

Se savait-il si divertissant ?

**[SAMEDI après-midi]**

Ne lui parvenaient que quelques vagissements atténués d'une foule en délire. Il se sentait étonnement libre, pourtant. Depuis la fenêtre exigu, il ne voyait rien, que des bancs de nuages cotonneux qui se laissaient dériver, ivres. Ne prêtant d'attention qu'à cet océan vide dans lequel ils naviguaient sans repères.

Privé de quidditch.

IL n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Un sport qui ne lui disait rien. Rien du tout. Tout juste être tassé dans une tourelle pour avoir le point de vue idéal sur les joueurs. Brailler de façon à émettre plus de décibels que l'équipe d'en face. Le mieux dans tout ça ? Cette meute ne se lassait jamais de ce jeu allègrement idiot.

Le quidditch ne provoquait chez lui aucune sensation spécifique. Rien, à vrai dire ne faisait monter son adrénaline, flamboyer ses yeux. IL s'ennuyait étrangement. Curieux de voir à quel point ces retenues étaient l'occasion de se livrer tout entier à son pessimisme ... et peut-être de se retrouver lui-même ? Il n'aimait pas la magie. le travail. Les obligations. Les convenances. Plus généralement ce monde. Gris et terne. IL n'y avait rien en lui de vrai.

Son visage, ce simulacre d'archange annonciateur d'une grande nouvelle, un masque tristement grimaçant.

Greyback sentait, mécaniquement, sa main s'acharner sur ces lignes de copies, et ce même regard de plomb. Celui du McGo. L'impassible créature juchée sur son perchoir. Avec ses atroces petits lorgnons.

Il écrivait, dans ce grattement interminable de papier froissé par le cancre.

Sentait bizarrement son cœur se lézarder de fissures.

Ecrivait à s'en faire craquer les jointures. En ressentant la plume s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

*******

Il ressortit la tête vidée. Comme si son cerveau avait été aspiré, volé, même. Le match n'était pas fini, et pourtant … ne lui semblait-il pas que cette retenue avait duré des heures … des jours, peut-être ? interminables.

Traînant lamentablement les pieds.

Quand, tout d'un coup, il aperçu une petite silhouette voûtée qui passait sous son nez. Fenrir frona les sourcils, trop abattu pour la reconnaître. Jusqu'à ce qu'au final il se mette à suivre la silhouette. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il ne le savait pas. Il n'était qu'un bout de viande irrésistiblement attiré comme un aimant par ce qui n'était autre que Snape.

Traversant le premier corridor.

Un second.

La grande porte.

Une autre.

Le parc.

Plus loin.

Encore.

Encore.

La lisière de la forêt interdite.

La forêt interdite …

Et là il se dit que, définitivement, quelque chose clochait. Et pourtant, il franchit sans le moindre remord la lisière, pour s'enfoncer au cœur des arbres gigantesques. Il ferait bientôt nuit. Et Snape, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, continuait sans s'arrêter.

Ne mesurant plus ses pas.

_Impero ... Vas-y, tue le Fenrir. Lèves ta baguette. Tu sais._

* * *


	3. III : Cauchemar en gris et verdâtre

**Disclamer :** Je comptais rester assez proche du texte original. Ben …, en fait, je crois qu'on va partir sous des horizons un peu plus … exotiques ? XD

**Real or Not :** Naaaan maiiis, on va pas s'en prendre à Sevychou quand même *paf*. J'y ai bien pensé, mais bon, Fenrir étant passablement mauvais en magie, le slash serait vite réglé (niark).

* * *

_CHAPITRE III : Cauchemar en gris et verdâtre_

* * *

Severus ne cessait de gambader entre les sinistres arbres, qui étendaient leurs branchages rachitiques sous le nez de Greyback. Car, en effet, ce pernicieux petit Snape connaissait non seulement la forêt, mais en plus était assez peine assez grand pour ne pas ramasser chacune des lourdes ramures-squelette qui ne manquaient, pour le coup, pas le moindre prétexte pour griffer le visage de Fenrir.

Jusqu'à déboucher sur une clairière.

Fenrir s'embusqua rapidement derrière un arbre mort, et attendit, dévisageant l'adolescent de seconde année qui scrutait les environs. Comme attendant quelque chose.

Le match de quidditch devait être terminé puisqu'il n'entendait plus rien. Ou alors il s'était aventuré bien plus loin qu'il ne l'imaginait. Fenrir rejeta cette idée et tenta, depuis sa cachette d'apercevoir le Serpentard. Un petit lac aux eaux dignes d'un lagon, scintillantes même dans la nuit tombante. Ces eaux à l'éclat magique qui plongeait entre les racines cadavériques des arbres blancs.

Et la lune.

L'astre mort, lui aussi, qui, comme un œil éclaté, dardait son regard monstrueusement dénonciateur sur le parc assoupi.

Des souffles haletants.

Et bientôt de nouveaux visages.

Fenrir se sentit instinctivement palper sa baguette lorsq'il distingua une tunique rouge et or de quidditch.

« Rogue ! »

Et Rogue le cireux de relever la tête.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

« Je sais, déclara le premier. Mais il y a plus urgent, et surtout, plus problématique. »

« Oh, vraimment, Potter. Ca me fend le cœur. Je técoute, lança sarcastiquement Rogue. »

« On l'a perdu. »

« Navrant. Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas vous aider. »

« QUOI ? »

La scène avait quelque chose d'irréel…

Potter, Black et … Serverus Snape Rogue ? Le trio sans doute le plus improbable qu'il ait jamais vu. Mais cela signifiait au moins quelque chose.

Les neurones s'entrechoquant.

Un quelque chose qui venait confirmer son mauvais pressentiment.

L'haleine glacée de la forêt s'infiltrant dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Mais l'ordre vint interrompre ses réflexions, et de nouveau Fenrir se retrouva sous la forme d'un pantin, une mécanique docile et dangereuse.

_Aller, on va peut-être épargner Sevy, en fait. Tu lèves ta baguette, et tu abats Potter, tout compte fait. Facile … Tu connais les mots, après tout.  
__Tu vas dire les mots._

Il voyait une bouche dans son esprit. Légèrement fine.

_Tu en as atrocement envie, alors, après tout, lâche ta rancœur, Fenrir…  
__Tue !_

Son crâne, sur le point d'imploser.

Non, il n'en avait pas envie.

OU peut-être que si, finalement …

Son bras, à la perpendiculaire de son corps.

Visant la poitrine de Potter furieux.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Il est pas là, dommage, moi je me casse ? Non, mais je pense que tu n'as pas tout à fait saisi, _Sevy_, lança t'il cyniquement. »

« Peut-être qu'il comprendrait mieux la tête à l'envers, non ? Hasarda glacialement Sirius. On sait jamais. Des fois que l'humiliation permette à son petit cerveau de retransmettre correctement les informations essentielles. »

Snape, sans relever, sortit une petite fiole, qu'il présenta narquoisement aux deux acolytes.

« Serum anti loup-garou. »

Silence.

James tenta aussitôt de l'arracher des mains de Severus, mais Rogue n'était pas si stupide que ne le prévoyait le brun.

« Tes petits tours fonctionnent peut-être en quidditch, Potter, mais pas contre les sorciers. »

« Donne-nous-cette-FIOLE, beugla Sirius, blême. »

Celui d'un lion affamé, Voilà à quoi pouvait s'apparenter le regard de Sirius en cet instant. Mais celui de Rogue était d'une toute autre nature.

Impassibilité sadique.

« Le serum contre quelque chose, Potter. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser la situation, _Sevy_. On a un loup garou affamé et sans entraves, qui, statistiquement, a une chance sur 3 de te tomber dessus. »

« Je veux que Gryffondor perde le match contre Serpentard, rétorqua Rogue en ignorant la remarque. »

« Tu as en effet l'air d'avoir tout à fait confiance en ton équipe, _Sev_', remarqua Sirius. »

« Non … Non, non, non, murmura t'il d'une voix doucereuse. »

Un rire cave.

Celui de James.

Severus le cireux se fichait éperdument du quidditch.

Qui perdait, qui gagnait. Un sport abstrait et sans intérêt.

Ce qu'il voulait c'était humilier Potter. Pas forcement devant tout le monde. Juste devant ceux qui lui faisait confiance. Et encore, pas nécessairement. Juste l'atteindre.

Très profondement. Une blessure interne qui ne se panserait pas facilement.

Voire jamais ?

« D'accord, cracha finalement James Potter. »

Mais le ton de sa voix fut couvert par un hurlement sempiternel.

« Visiblement une chance sur 4, Potter, lança Rogue sans la moindre frayeur. »

James et Sirius ne se regardèrent même pas.

Bien sûr, ils pensaient la même chose. Comment pouvait-on être si froid alors que quelqu'un est peut-être en train de se faire dévorer à quelques pas ? Ce n'était plus le petit dégoulinant de sueur, vautré et couvant sa copie. C'était un petit nabot droit, froid implacable, calculateur.

Comme un assassin méticuleux.

Voulant quitter les lieux du larcin pour ne pas être associé à un « meutre ».

D'une précision chirrugicale.

Un Rogue à faire peur…

Raison de plus pour courrir après Remus Lupin, et lui injecter ce foutu serum qu'il venait de troquer. Mais leur deuxième grande appréhension demeurait dans le fait que le hurlement était … oui … un hurlement humain ? Ils sentaient leurs poils se hérisser sur leur nuque à chaque seconde, à chaque mètre, à chaque grognement, à chaque craquement d'os, à que souffle.

Se hérisser à en vomir.

IL n'y avait sans doute que 200 mètres à faire pour atteindre le fourré.

Quelques mètres que les adolescents appréhendaient terriblement.

Leur sang bouillonnant dans leurs veines.

Horriblement angoissés.

Baignant tout simplement dans un jus cauchemardesque.

* * *

« Il faudra peut-être pas lui dire, quand il se réveillera ? Non ? »

« Tu penses qu'il aura pu oublier ? Dès qu'il va vouloir se laver les dents, il va retrouver des bouts d'os coincés, et … »

Rire forcé.

« Evite de genre de blagues, Sirius. »

« Et Rogue, cette ordure. C'est sa faute. »

De l'herbe froissée.

Et lui ?

Là.

* * *

**Disclamer : **Hnnnn ... Comme j'aime couper les fic comme ça, jsute au mauvais moment. Tout ça pour dire quoi ?

Hmmmm ... ON transforme Fenrir en inferi ? On le momifie, lui offre une sépulture décente et on le laisse tranquille ?

Ou alors .... Muah ah ah ...


	4. IV : L'hémoglobine et la lumière

**Real or Not :** Ohhhhhhh *-*, t'es l'étoile de mon cœur *PAF*  
ahhhhh, ça fait trop plaisir (muah ah ah ? excellent choix x))  
Kiss

**Lav' :** Moi aussi, je t'aime (XD) Mais j'ai envie de dire wahouuu, t'as appris à poster des reviews toute seule (j'croyais que fanfic était bloqué au CDI ?)

* * *

_CHAPITRE IV : L'hémoglobine et la lumière_

* * *

Fenrir était encore là, allongé, son corps recouvert de terre. Immobile, tel une statue blafârde, le visage déjà bleu. Rigide. Fané.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy. Le visage rutilant d'exaltation, les yeux remplis d'un intérêt à la fois malsain et dément de charognard. Ayant tout vu, tout entendu. Ayant bu chaque parole comme un nectar qui brûlait sa gorge sans il était muet de stupeur.

Etrange, oui, vraiment. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'amusait autant. Ensorceler Greyback ? Un jeu comme un autre. Tourmenter quelqu'un ? Le naturel d'un bon Malfoy qui se respecte. Mais ça ! Là où la proie commençait à devenir si intéressante qu'il en commençait à ressentir des frissons d'appréhension et de curiosité. Jusqu'où irait le jeu ? Jusqu'à quand ?

Il tira sa baguette, s'approcha un peu de l'adolescent, et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

Aucune réaction.

Pourtant, il ne le pensait pas mort. Alors, il se saisit fermement de la baguette de Fenrir, qui gisait à son côté, et la planta sans douceur dans les côtes brisées de celui-ci. Rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette boule dans sa gorge, mais triturer ce cadavre était extraordinairement sans intérêt. Il retira la baguette et tenta de pousser un peu le cadavre. C'est alors qu'il vit le visage de Fenrir. Ce même moment ou l'adolescent comprit que le jeu avait atteint son apogée peu avant minuit. Sa douce et délicate petite marionnette reposait là, ses traits délicats atrocement grimaçant. La douleur, se dit-il. Peut-être l'horreur face à un loup-garou. La surprise, même ?

Après tout, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de rester planté là…

C'était juste plus fort que lui. Il ressentait en cet instant une foule de sentiments qui lui étaient complètement étrangers. Une émotion si forte, qu'il lui semblait que c'était de la joie. Oui, sans aucun doute, ce devait être ça. Extraordinairement satisfait que le parcours de cet adorable crétin se soit finit d'une telle façon. Il l'enviait presque. Oui, ce devait être une gloire de mourir pour lui, Lucius Malfoy. Même inconsciemment.

Oh, et puis, bien sûr, il ne lui en voulait pas. Au moins, il aurait accomplit quelque chose sur cette terre. Un acte digne d'être retenu. Lucius se mit, sans savoir pourquoi, ne voulant de toute façon pas le savoir, à palper fiévreusement les blessures béantes du garçon. Comme l'horloger qui est sur le point de réparer sa savante mécanique.

Savante mécanique qui avait en l'occurrence le visage d'un triste Pinocchio.

La petite marionnette désarticulée.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose que Lucius regrettait. De ne pas pouvoir ressusciter Fenrir, et, dans un soupir royal, lui tendre la main, tout auréolé de grâce et de lumière. Et lui dire : Soit mien, et je te donnerais la vie.

Voilà qu'il se prenait pour Dieu le père, maintenant. Se découvrait mégalomane, mais son narcissisme lui donnait les justifications nécessaires à sa crédibilité. Peu importait, désormais. Lucius tourna la tête de Greyback.

Comment pouvait-il trouver plaisir à triturer ce cadavre ? Sa mâchoire inférieure droite avait été arrachée, tout du moins ne restait que quelques lambeaux de chairs putrides. Lâchement pendouillant sur un monceau de viande hachée. Une glorieuse boucherie. Voyons, voyons.. Lupin-Garou avait donc broyé un nombre défini de côtes, et voracement prit son lopin de viande pour la saison prochaine. S'étant jeté sans distinction sur le visage.

Lucius sourit.

Des blessures, qui, a priori, n'avait rien de bien grave. Et lui, bon prince, était resté là pour lui porter secours, à son réveil. Il se mit à secouer énergiquement Fenrir. Avec un peu de chance, il le ramènerait au château avant que l'aube ne vienne éveiller les plus matinaux.

Ses efforts, comme guidés par une puissance nouvelle, vinrent bientôt porter leur fruit.

Fenrir le regardant.

Lucius le jaugeant.

Fenrir estimant l'envergure de l'ennemi.

Lucius admirant son talent de Dieu-guérisseur.

Fenrir songeant déjà à attaquer.

Lucius. Ravi. Songeant déjà à quel point il allait être remercié. Oh, oui, il avait tué un certain nombre de choses, personnes, de façon indifférenciées. Mais Fenrir, ça, c'était tout à fait une autre histoire. Ce garçon avait éveillé sa curiosité et lui offrait la possibilité de s'amuser, de nouveau. Sans cruauté aucune, à ses yeux.

''Je te donne la vie, lèves toi.''

Sa voix était douce, paternelle, amoureuse presque. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de songer plus longtemps à cela, que déjà, le poupon loup-garou tendait ses mains avides de sang vers la visage de Lucius. Fenrir n'attendit pas d'explication pour obéir promptement aux injonctions protectrice de son « sauveur ». La vie ? Il ne demandait que ça.

Il voyait tout en rouge, aveuglé par le sang qui coulait sur ses mains, son corps, qui roulait comme un lourd caillou le long de son gosier en feu.

Lucius Malfoy, ce ténébreux personnage craint. Respecté. Haï. Si froid. Si placide. Si neutre. Si inaccessible. Essayant de se dégager, d'atteindre, dans un élan ultime sa baguette, et de hurler, dans le vent AVADA KEDAVRA !

Pour le tuer.

Il n'avait jamais souhaité cela. Mais comment avait-il pu commettre une telle erreur ? Alors que ses forces diminuaient, il sentit toute son amertume remonter comme un vomi acide et sordide. Et cette fichu baguette, gisant lamentablement. Aussi imperturbable que son maître, compagnon, qui, dans ses superbes prunelles orgueilleuses, ne luttaient déjà plus. A qui s'en prendre, si ce n'était à lui ? Sa vanité ? Sa folie, l'espace d'un instant. Un seul. Greyback n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors pourquoi lui ?

Ses mouvements se faisant plus lents.

Et même sa chute, semblant échapper à tout loi de gravité.

Ne tombant pas tout à fait parce qu'il n'avait plus un souffle de vie. Tombant simplement parce que lâché, comme un vulgaire paquet. Prenant la place du dévoré. A ceci près que lui, Fenrir, avait achevé la besogne duement et proprement. En quelques minutes ? Il voyait sa silhouette s'étendre à l'infini, et son visage séraphin se tordre d'une laideur monstrueuse. Diabolique. Tout cros sortis.

Revenir l'achever ? Céder à sa gourmandise ?

Fenrir n'eut pas le temps d'avoir le choix, s'écroulant dans l'herbe drue, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil effleuraient son visage. Sauvé par le jour.

* * *

NdA : Bonbonbon, c'est un petitou chapitre fait à l'arrache. Disons, chapitre transition comme il en faut *-*

C'est aussi l'occasion d'un GRAND MESSAGE (XD) c'est que les chapitres, y'en aura peut-être plus de façon bien régulière, comme je souhaite _m'investir pour mon avenir _(quoi ? ça viendrait pas d'moi ça ? XD). Bref le babac, et tout le tralala (lâche une petite larme). Dommage pour les personnages, je suis bien décidée à venir quand même les torturer (ahnan)


	5. V : Plein aux as

Disclamer : Je viens de m'apercevoir de quelques incohérences dans mon petit bidule ; entre autre James attrapeur en première année, heuuuu, bon ... voilà quoi... Y'en a quelques autres, je modifierais ça si j'ai le temps . (ah, et aussi désolé pour les fautes d'ortographeuh)

**Real or not** : Merci encore de me soutenir ^^

**Lav' & Lulu :** Bah, tout façon, Malefoy il m'énerve, alors je vais le passer à la casserole. (sans doute) Sinon, bahhh, j'sais pas.

Bisous à tous 3

* * *

_CHAPITRE IV : Plein aux as_

**

* * *

**

[6 ANS PLUS TARD]

Fenrir ? On n'en avait plus attendu parler depuis ce soir là. Et après tout … qui aurait pu, même un peu ? s'en soucier. Pourtant, lors de cette dernière année du cycle ordinaire des sorciers, il avait ressurgit. Comment ? Pourquoi ? D'où sortait-il ? Autant de question que nul n'irait se poser, et quand bien même ; des questions qui ne trouveraient sans doute de réponse pour personne.

Mais nous n'en sommes pas là.

**[VACANCES D'ETE]**

_Dans ces ruelles sombres, dégoulinante d'une foule bizarre aux chapeaux pointus. Par une nuit malheureuse, une créature s'avance. Elle arrive. Marche. Pose chaque pied, l'un devant l'autre. Avec cet étrange rictus, imprimé sur sa face blafarde. Tourne, à droite. S'arrête, l'espace d'un instant, sur le seuil d'une échoppe douteuse. Semblant hésiter, tiraillée par de mauvais pressentiments. Se retourne, comme pour s'assurer que, non, personne ne l'a vue. Non, personne ne sait qu'elle entre dans cette bicoque véreuse aux relents nauséabonds. Et que oui, plus personne n'est là pour tendre la main, l'empoigner fermement, et lui dire : "**Non, arrêtes ! Ne fais pas ça !"**_

_Elle pousse la porte, et le petit grelot au dessus de celle-ci graillonne désagréablement._

_Finalement. Si, elle l'a fait._

Barjow & Beurk. Soit précisément la boutique à ne pas fréquenter ; ces précieux petits arnaqueurs qui n'hésitaient pas à venir vous refiler les objets maléfiques, voire même dangereux. La dite boutique qui avait quelque chose de somptueusement révulsant. Peut-être était ce cette marchandise hasardeuse, où revenait pourtant sans cesse le motif des crânes, des ossements, ou tout simplement ces arrangements macabres de pourritures diverses et variée. Ou peut-être encore cet effet tenait-il au répugnant petit Beurk, avec son air allègrement sournois. Son visage de rat pelé et maladif. Tant et si bien qu'on en venait à le confondre avec sa camelote maléfique.

"Ce sera donc comme d'habitude ? Suggéra le sorcier sans interlude. "

"Comme d'habitude, grommela la créature. Mais il m'en faudrait plus. »

« Plus ? Couina Beurk. Plus ? Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça demande de préparer ça ? »

« Il m'en faut plus. Si ce n'est pas vous qui m'en procurez, ce sera un autre. »

« Oh, et bien, se reprit Beurk, contrarié par la perspective de perdre un client. Nous devrions pourvoir arranger cela. Mais c'est-à-dire que … »

Posant un sac replet sur le bord du comptoir.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Une semaine, demanda Beurk ? »

« Il m'en faut avant. »

Imperturbable. Beurk plissa les yeux, tandis que dans son odieuse petite cervelle rongée, une idée commençait à émerger. Son cher client en voulait avant la fin de la semaine ? Beurk brida sa stupeur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison valable pour qu'il insiste à ce point.

Une raison qui l'amusa tant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de contracter son visage en un rictus sournois.

« Avant la fin de la semaine, répéta lentement Beurk en se grattant le menton. Oh, mais alors, vous allez … »

Beurk laissant sa phrase en suspens. Double intérêt. Menace sourde à l'encontre de son mystérieux client. Mais à en juger par le regard meurtrier de celui-ci, mieux valait ne pas pousser sa patience à bout.

« Je vois, je vois … J'ai tout à fait ce qu'il vous faut, pour l'instant… Oh, et tant que j'y suis, j'ai également trouvé ce que vous m'aviez demandé, l'an passé, à cette même époque. »

« Pourquoi a-t'il fallu tant de temps, le coupa l'inconnu. »

« Pour des raisons et d'autres. C'est une substance que l'on ne trouve guère. Et puis le prix … Exorbitant ! Mais j'ai néanmoins réussit à dénicher ce … _reliquat_, souligna t'il. »

Beurk fit demi-tour, et s'empara d'une fiole transparente où nageait un liquide non moins translucide, et le plaqua sur le comptoir.

« Potion tue-loup. De la vraie. On ne peut plus efficace. »

« C'est tout ? demanda t'il, soupçonneux. »

« C'est déjà une quantité énorme, vous savez ! Un petit verre suffit, et … Couik ! déclara t'il en passant un doigt sur son cou décharné. Pour peu que le loup soit blessé, il en faudrait même moins. En bref, vous êtes en possession de quoi tuer une bonne dizaine de loup-garous. »

« A ce point ? murmura l'autre, fasciné. »

« A ce point, confirma fièrement le vendeur, ravi. »

Pendant un instant, l'inconnu jaugea l'unique pièce, bien obscure, du magasin, dardant un regard inquisiteur sur les objets de la coquette collection du sorcier.

« Et ça, qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t'il enfin. »

« Cà ? Oh, ça … Cà, c'est une vraie merveille, monsieur ! »

Le vendeur trottina en direction d'un petit guéridon, suspendu dans les airs, sur lequel trônait tout un fatras de choses, grigris, amulettes toutes plus hétéroclites les unes que les autres.

« Cà, murmura Beurk en saisissant un bout de verre. C'est un fragment du miroir du Rised. Cela vous évoque quelque chose … non ? Ce miroir légendaire, disparu, et … »

« Si bien sûr… »

« mais le plus étonnant, continua t'il, c'est que tout le monde peut voir ce que la personne qui est devant voit. Une occasion unique. Je n'ai, je l'avoue, jamais vu de sortilège aussi brillant, aussi magnifique. »

« Je ne suis pas certain de suivre. Le miroir du Rised n'est-il pas censé offrir une illusion différente à chacun ? »

« Ohhh, si ! Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Mais si quelqu'un se met derrière une autre personne, alors il pourra voir ce que l'autre observe. C'est la toute l'étrangeté du mécanisme. Bien sûr, si vous, vous êtes devant, vous verrez quelque chose qui vous correspond. »

« Intéressant, murmura rêveusement le client. »

« Sublime, surenchérit Beurk. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, je vous achète cette … Babiole, la potion et … ce que vous savez. Si vous pouvez d'ailleurs m'obtenir plus de tue-loup d'ici à la fin de la semaine, ce serait parfait. »

Beurk de découvrir ses dents jaunâtre de rongeur parasite et cupide ; mécontent de voir appeler sa précieux camelote « babiole ».

« Vous payez tout aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude ? »

« Non. Vous attendrez pour les potions, gronda l'individu. Cela me coûte déjà assez cher, sans pour de surcroît risquer de payer une marchandise dont je ne verrais peut-être jamais la couleur. »

« Je comprends, je comprends. »

Baissant la voix, tout d'un coup, beaucoup moins aimable. Poussant, résigné, la potion et l'éclat de verre sur le comptoir, ramenant contre son cœur de rapace la bourse bien fournie. N'attendant pas de le voir s'éloigner, pour lancer d'un ton pourtant mielleux :

« A vendredi alors, monsieur ! »

Il claqua la porte, salué une ultime fois par cet infernal carillonnement.

Il faudrait qu'il surveille ses dires, sinon Beurk finirait d'avoir des doutes. Barjow&Beurk avait beau être la boutique où circulaient le plus de secrets, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant tombé en de bonnes oreilles charitables. Non, il n'avait absolument pas confiance en beurk le cireux …

Etrange vraiment.

Etrange, oui, à quel point tous ceux qui lui créaient les pires ennuis étaient … _huileusement _détestables.

Etranges coïncidences…

* * *

**[DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD]**

* * *

On ne l'avait pas vu partir, trop affable qu'il était. On avait même douté qu'il ait un jour mis les pieds à Poudelard. Tout juste si l'on avait évoqué quelques rumeurs, bien vite apaisées. Quel intérêt de parler sur un inconnu au bataillon, passé inaperçu jusqu'à sa disparition.

Il avait fait quelque chose.

Quoi ?

Renvoyé, pour les uns, partis de son plein gré, pour les autres, pris de maladie grave …

Pourquoi ?

L'histoire ne le disait pas.

Mais maintenant qu'il était revenu, le grand jeu serait certainement de trouver la réponse la plus rocambolesque à ces questions. Bref, voilà ce qu'était devenu, socialement, Fenrir Greyback. L'icône-idole-mauvais exemple-scandale local du moment. Autant d'opinions divergentes qui se rassemblaient au moins pour faire de lui une bête de foire crédible. Physiquement ? Il n'avait tant changé, toujours doté de sa beauté naturelle. Mais de fragile qu'il avait été, Greyback était devenu d'une beauté luciférienne. Terrifiante. Surnaturelle. Quoi que trop froide. Une superbe statue de marbre. Entachée, peut-être, d'une quelconque séquelle d'une nuit, 6 ans plus tôt ? Greyback la balafre. Encore un élément pour alimenter la curiosité perfide et malsaine du poudelarien de base. Mentalement ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, pris entre deux partis.

Mais c don il se souvenait, c'était de Severus Rogue, James Potter, et Sirius Black. Responsables d'absolument TOUT. Coupables, et qui tôt ou tard seraient condamnés à comparaître devant le tribunal de sa volonté. Coupables, qui garderaient gravés et traits de sang, au fond d'eux même, son nom. Par pure vengeance. C'était ce motif futile qui l'avait conduit à revenir ici. Oui, sûrement.

Il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative.

Il devait en être ainsi.

Curieusement, alors qu'il tentait de trouver du regard Potter et Black, ceux-ci pensaient précisément au Serpentard qui avait fait les frais de leur inattention.

Considérant avec angoisse, que la nouvelle lune était pour peu. Demain ? Après-demain ? Si proche … ou si loin ? A ce moment, où la foule vivrait au même rythme que leurs cœur palpitant. C'est alors qu'ils s'aperçurent. Quelques secondes, tout juste le temps de diluer leurs sentiments dans la masse grouillante et ondoyante de couleur, pour se perdre de nouveau.

Si Greyback héritait son caractère dans la lignée de sa beauté, le pire était sans doute à craindre.

Pourtant … Greyback ne leur avait jamais rien fait, non ?

Piètre magicien, en outre …

Et même temps, son retour réveillait de vieille rancœurs, enfouies sous la poussière des années, mais qui, malgré tout, ne s'étaient jamais estompées.

Leurs regards se recroisèrent un instant, et, curieusement, ils sentirent la même chose brûler leur prunelle. Il échangèrent un sourire vague.

_SEVERUS ROGUE, HA ! HA ! HA !_

* * *


	6. VI : Petits jeux 1

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre VI : Petits jeux_

* * *

Fenrir était seul, ou presque dans la grande salle, tritturant compulsivement ce qu'il avait sous la patte. Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées à une vitesse fulgurante. Et maintenant, chacun était reparti chez soi.

Une coutume d'ailleurs tout à fait compréhensible. A quoi bon partager un instant de plus avec une bande d'inconnu patibulaires –car voilà approximativement tout ce qui restait pendant les vacances-. Fenrir se trouvant donc être le seul Serpentard à rester en compagnie du bien-entendu, Severus, qui pour sa part passait son temps à arpenter le château mort et abandonné.

Greyback étala les cartes sur la table. Un vieux jeu moldu, aux coins légèrement jaunis et racornis par le temps. Il l'avait trouvé quelques années plus tôt, lors d'une de ces escapades nocturnes qui le menaient bien souvent chez les moldus. Ses mains dextres agitaient les cartes mécaniquement, habitué à ce grand et splendide ballet des cartes, après avoir tant de fois sentit les petits défauts, les coins cornés, les aspérités infimes du jeu. Pourtant son regard était étrangement vide. Comme désabusé.

Il en était venu à oublier depuis combien de temps il était là, à gratter machinalement le paquet, quand enfin, son regard vint s'illuminer d'une étincelle ; presque rien, mais Fenrir se mit aussitôt épier le petit cireux qui franchissait le seuil de la porte, se glissait avec une grâce tout serpentine entre les tables.

Rogue.

Il avançait rapidement, comme pressé, ne remarquant pas son pair, ou feignant l'ignorer. Rogue, qui éveillait toujours autant de question dans le petit crane tourmenté de Fenrir. Savait-il ? Sans doute. Bien sûr. Ou certainement pas ? Les années n'avaient rien changé du petit Rogue. Parfaitement abject, exquisément odieux et répugnant, hâlé de graisse comme un vieux torchon sale. Mais du moins, on ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il était redoutablement malin. Cependant voilà, Fenrir avait lui aussi laissé un corps derrière lui. Snape avait très bien pu en conclure que Lucius avait été attaqué, et non pas lui. Après tout, ce cher Malefoy n'était plus là pour confirmer des telles hypothèses, laissant dans sa mort égoïste les chérubins Crabbe et Goyle tout désemparés.

Et enfin, un dernier élément venait semer le doute.

Severus appréciait modérément Fenrir.

L'appréciait au moins comme une excellent Serpentard qui lui faisait désormais de l'ombre en cours de potion. « Appréciait » n'était peut-être pas, tout compte fait, le mot le plus adapté … Les sentiments de Snape tendaient d'avantage vers … l'estime placide ?

« Rogue ? »

Severus tourna la tête en direction de son pair qui agitait le paquet.

« Une partie ? Lança t'il d'un ton aguicheur. »

Rogue avait beau ne pas en avoir l'air, il raffolait de tout ce qui ressemblait de plus ou moins loin à des objets moldus. Après tout, il était malgré tout un sang-mêlé, non ? Sa réponse prit la forme d'un sourire sec et méprisant. Réponse cinglante, à la suite de laquelle Rogue s'assit. Fenrir ne s'en formalisa pas, le sujet Rogue n'était, de toute évidence, comme la majeure partie du commun des mortels, doté de ce don particulier pour exprimer ses émotions. Une grimace pouvant tantôt montrer sa joie, son indifférence, sa fureur. Un sourire, un désappointement bref… Interpréter ses mimiques relevait du défi…

« J'imagine que tu connais quelques jeux de cartes, Sev'. Un poker ? –sans magie, bien sûr …-»

Severus opina du chef. Inouï. Greyback ne voyait vraiment pas Rogue jouer au poker … au poker ! Si, si, il ne rêvait pas. Un sourire, qui se voulait méthodiquement malicieux, passa sur le visage du dandy Greyback. Dès la deuxième partie, une sorte chaleur humaine commençant à s'installer entre les deux adolescents, comme si, brusquement, la frénésie du jeu les libérait de leur emprise maléfique pour les transformer en humains, prêt à siroter une bière au coin du feu.

En bon moldus.

Mais tout cela, oui, toutes ces choses n'étaient que de grandes illusions…

« On parie ? proposa Severus au bout d'un certain temps, l'air de rien. »

« Pourquoi ? Je doute que tu aie grand-chose à mettre sur la table, Sev'. A moins que tu ne nous cache des sacs de galions sous ton oreiller, jeta cyniquement Fenrir. »

Severus se mit alors à farfouiller dans la poche de sa roche et en retira … oh, merveille … un petit flacon de potion verte. Quelle coïncidence … Rogue, qui précisément ce jour-là se promenait avec une fiole de potion remarquablement difficile à élaborer. Une fiole de sérum anti-loup-garou qui tombait à pic pour être pariée…

Ou pour lancer un défi ?

Rogue récolta un regard noir.

« Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire de ça ? »

Soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je sais que tu sais que je sais. »

« Ohhhhhhhhhhhh … Alors, murmura perfidement le loup-garou. Dans ce cas, ça change la valeur du produit, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Ou pas. »

Ils se jaugèrent.

« Je n'ai rien qui égale ça, ici. »

« Dans ce cas, tu peux y mettre de l'argent. »

« 50 gallions ? »

« Marché conclu, Fenrir. »

C'était un prix exorbitant. Il se demandait combien James et Sirius lui avait proposé –ou quoi ?- pour la potion du Remus. Mais il savait surtout qu'un peu de potion en plus, ne pourrait jamais que lui être bénéfique.

Et ce fut dans un silence angoissé que Fenrir attendit que la 3ème carte soit retournée par la main délicate de son adversaire. Mais qu'il avait une envie folle de broyer, mordre, déchirer, lacérer.

Et il perdit.

Une fois.

Puis deux fois.

Il voyait les cartes s'abattre, les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le tapis se compose d'un 9 de trèfle, puis d'une dame de cœur, et enfin, d'un roi de cœur.

« Je mise ça en plus. »

Et Rogue de sortir une deuxième fiole. Qu'avait-il d'autre en magasin ? _Nota bene : Le Rogue se promène donc régulièrement avec un arsenal complet dans sa poche gauche…_ Et la seule chose qu'il fit, lui, Fenrir Greyback, ce fut de parier 50 gallions supplémentaires.

Gallions qu'il ne possédait pas.

Tout ce qu'il avait perdu … entre les mains de Snape ? Non, jamais. Il refusait catégoriquement cette éventualité.

« Et bien, retournons nos cartes. »

Snatch. Fenrir abattit triomphalement ses 3 rois, montrant avec délectation le roi de cœur qui venait de le sauver. Mais Snape imperturbable, offrit la vue monstrueuse de sa main. As de cœur, Roi de cœur, Dame de cœur, Valet de cœur, Dix de cœur.

Suite couleur contre carré. Des jeux presque impossibles … Mais, le gagnant était évident…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi _son_ roi de cœur l'avait-il perdu ?

Il avait attendu cette dernière et ultime carte. La carte de grâce. La carte salvatrice.

Son cœur se mit à battre, graduellement, de moins en moins vite. Son cerveau se vida, comme aspiré par le lavabo des ténèbres (XD). Son roi de cœur qui avait tout brisé. Il ne faut jamais faire confiance au roi de cœur, qui donne et reprends si injustement ses faveurs.

Pourtant les deux adversaires demeurèrent parfaitement impassibles.

« Pas mal, pas mal … se laissa même dire Fenrir. »

« Moi, j'arrête là. »

Ce fut le dernier coup de couteau. Rogue l'avait bien plumé, ça oui. Il déversa dans ses poches ses potions et jeta d'un condescendant :

« Tu me donneras les 300 gallions plus tard. »

Se levant, sans le moindre sourire.

« Si jamais tu en as besoin, nous pourrons en reparler. »

Puis laissant Fenrir, qui déjà réfléchissait à l'erreur de Snape. Trahi par le roi de cœur ? Oh, non, doux, délicieux roi de cœur. L'allié dans l'adversité.

Il regarda la carte où s'étalait l'image immobile.

Non…

Bien au contraire.

C'était Snape qu'il avait trahi.

* * *

Fenrir se leva d'un bond, et courut au dortoir des Serpentards, laissant derrière lui ses cartes étalées. Ca y était, c'était ça la solution. Il se rua sur son lit, au pied duquel gisait sa valise, lamentablement éventrée, et se mit à extraire les paquets de vêtements fripés, les rejetant, éparts, de tous côtés.

Oui !

Il se sentait jubiler.

C'est alors qu'il le trouva.

Un petit sac chiffonné, qu'il ouvrit. Plongeant avidement ses mains à l'intérieur. Extirpant un bout de miroir brisé. Le retirant pour l'admirer, le deus-ex-machina qu'il cherchait depuis tant à faire fonctionner, n'ayant jamais compris comment et pour quoi l'utiliser. Le palpant avec une admiration fiévreuse. IL savait que Beurk ne l'avait pas trompé. Il le sentait, instinctivement. Pourtant, le miroir du Rised ne renvoyait jamais que son simple reflet, pour lui. N'ayant pas de rêve, obtenant la plupart du temps ce qu'il voulait sans efforts. Pas d'avenir. Pas de passé. Un présent qui tenait à un cheveu. Fenrir existait-il, ou se contentait-il se survivre par la vengeance et la haine ? Son seul motif pour avancer ? Frapper fort et au bon endroit. Ayant renoncé à trouver le bonheur, préférant briser celui des autres, dans un petit jeu purement méchant. Ne ressentant que des estampes de sentiments fugaces, se remémorant avoir éprouvé une seule fois un réel sentiment.

Un sentiment marqué au fer rouge dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Une détresse semblable à nulle autre.

Qui, régulièrement, venait encore faire frissonner sa chair.

Fenrir replaça hâtivement ses vêtements dans la valise, prenant tout juste le temps de camoufler sa « boîte à trésor ». Cela fait, lez Serpentard émergea de sa valise, l'air épanoui de triomphe, et se précipita dans la salle commune où son débiteur attendait, sagement lové, comme un chat de salon satisfait, les moustaches encore pleines de son précédent amuse-bouche.

« Hé, Sev'. »

Le sorcier se retourna et observa longuement son pair à la lueur vacillante des flammes. Il y avait quelque chose d'unique dans ce visage couvert de cicatrices presque invisibles. Quelque chose qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer. Quelque chose qui laissait tout simplement muet. Quelque chose qui, en faisant appel à des sentiments poignants terrifiait et laissait muet d'admiration tout à la fois. Mais ce que remarqua surtout Rogue, ce fut la pâleur de ce visage séraphin, qui, dans la pénombre de la salle, prenait des airs de bête maléfique, prête à bondir et à happer un imprudent pour l'entraîner dans les tréfonds des abymes dantesques.

« J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait bien t'intéresser. »

Fenrir tendit le bout de verre, dont Severus s'empara aussitôt, se coupant dans sa précipitation névrosée.

« Miroir du Rised, déclara Fenrir nonchalamment. Fascinant, non ? L'objet qui a tué à leur insu tant de sorciers, qui a été détruit et après lequel bien des hommes courent. »

« Et ? »

« Je te le donne si tu annules les 300 gallions que j'ai perdu tout à l'heure. »

« Quel généreuse _donation_, grinça Severus. Je croyais que tu n'avais rien de valeur à proposer. »

« Je ne te le proposerais pas deux fois. »

Severus regarda un instant le miroir dans lequel des formes vacillantes commençaient à naître, mais détourna aussitôt la tête. Fenrir n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir les formes, mais il su qu'il avait fait mouche. Que _Sevy_ était irrésistiblement attiré par le miroir. Que ce miroir découvrirait sa faiblesse, tôt ou tard, trahissant le sorcier. Tout cela, grâce au roi de cœur qui lui avait fait tout perdre…

« Le miroir contre tes 300 gallions ? C'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Où l'as-tu eu ? »

« C'est mon secret, murmura mystérieusement Fenrir. »

Severus : appâté.

« D'accord … D'accord, répéta t'il. »

Severus brandit naïvement le miroir sous son nez, puis se retourna une nouvelle fois, un sourire définitivement mauvais pendu à ses lèvres fines.

« Bonne année, au fait, Greyback, avant la rentrée. »

Severus indiqua la fiole sur la table centrale, avant de se replonger dans la contemplation du miroir. Mais Greyback, tétanisé, regardait le miroir. Ulcéré. Choqué. Médusé.

« Ah, ça … Merci, Sev », lança t'il à l'improviste. »

Une minute de silence.

Severus regardant fixement, tout à coup, le loup-garou, comme animé d'un sursaut de lucidité paranoïaque.

« ESPECE DE SALE … ! hurla un Rogue mortifié en bondissant sur son siège, attrapant à tout hasard sa baguette. COMMENT !»

Blême de fureur. Pointant sa baguette sur la cage thoracique de Fenrir qu'il rêvait de faire exploser en petit morceaux.

Fenrir lança délicatement la carte du roi de cœur au pied de Severus.

« Tout simplement pris à ton propre piège, glissa amoureusement Fenrir. »

Un rire. Diabolique. Tout simplement d'une cruauté sans égal…


End file.
